According to a known door lock apparatus, for example disclosed in JPH9291737A, when a vehicle door is ajar (e.g., door is in a slightly opened state), the vehicle door is operated to be closed so as to be in a fully closed state by rotating a latch of the door lock apparatus being in a half latched position so as to be in a fully latched position.
Because the closing operation of the door lock apparatus generally continues till the vehicle door reaches its fully closed state, there is a need to consider various measures for avoiding an object insertion between the vehicle door and a vehicle body. For example, an alarm apparatus may be provided in order to make a sound of an alarm to notice the closing operation of a user. In this case, the user may avoid the object insertion on the basis of the sound of the alarm, however; the alarm may not be appropriately recognized by a user, for example a user whose audibility is relatively low.
A need thus exists to provide a door lock apparatus which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.